


Swimming Through Venusian Seas

by tepidJudgement



Series: A Credit For Your Thoughts (a Greedy Pull series) [7]
Category: Warframe
Genre: F/M, voxx starts working for solaris united and takes a dip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidJudgement/pseuds/tepidJudgement
Summary: Don't touch me, when I'm falling downI'm heavy, I could put you downI wish everyone had someone like you





	Swimming Through Venusian Seas

"Glad to see you could show up, Voxx."

"Good to see you too, Vox."

* * *

 

Many of the Fortuna workers were wary of the Warframe, she understood why. She was Corpus, technically. She was devoted to the doctrine even through their faults. But Eudico knew things that both Fortuna, and the Corpus didn't know

Solaris United were ultimately nervous when the frame dropped in through the grates. At this point Tenno showing up to help Fortuna was normal, but with one look at her frame and the Corpus regalia all over it, Fortuna workers were right to hush up and work, in fear of being reported.

Forhd Bek's right hand Frame, a lead Corpus operative who take's calls from every board member who manages to get a hold of her. A modified Mag Prime named Voxx. It was kind of funny, their initial meeting. Eudico performed as the spearhead of Solaris United, under the codename 'Vox'. Similar, but one letter off. When Voxx showed up, Eudico was tense. The Solaris was playing into her 'loyal Floor Boss' persona and biting her tongue each word she spoke to the Corpus-frame. It wasn't until Voxx said 'Business sent me' that Eudico changed her demeanor.

"...The Business sent you?"

"Yes. I contacted him originally due to a distress call over an isolated commlink. Said that Solaris United need help in pushing back Nef Anyo's forces." Voxx chose her words carefully, while she didn't fully agree in turning against her fellow Corpus, she does agree in taking down Nef Anyo whenever she could.

"And how am I supposed to trust you on that, Corpus? You do realize you're the most well known Crew Chief out there. How do I know this isn't a ruse and you're trying to get me to spill something?" Eudico's voice lowered, a threatening tone attached. Voxx rolled her shoulders a bit, she had a point she supposed. "If that were the case, then I would have all the evidence I needed." Voxx paused, watching Eudico slowly sink into her chair. "Between you and me, I loathe Nef Anyo, truly. Him and his 'Prophet of Profit' persona, the gambling, the fake religion. I... may align myself to the Corpus, but I don't agree with the abuse of people and animals."

Eudico was quiet for a moment, her body still and unwavering.

"...Give me a moment."

Voxx sat quietly near the entrance of Fortuna as she waited. Eudico definitely isn't believing what she's saying, so she needed to get a little help convincing.

Meeting up with The Business who had finally decided to leave his post to discuss about Voxx's validity, the two Solaris United workers looked to see Voxx accompanied by... A Corpus?

Everyone in the room moved out of their way, muttering to themselves with a hush. Two of the most influential Corpus were there. The Zenurik Hunter, Voxx, and the Board Member Niela Tri. Stopping in front of Eudico and Biz, Eudico was about to fire off when Business interjected. "Ah, Miss Tri it's nice to see you again." He greeted, nodding his head to the Corpus official, who merely smiled in his direction. "Indeed it has, only yesterday was Ergo asking for you to assist on Perrin terms."

Despite being a member of the Board, Niela Tri actually worked as a researcher and scientist for the Perrin Sequence, using her actual blueprints as an acting Corpus roboticist, Niela is the lead manufacturer of the Perrin's MOA Specters. She was extremely loyal to the cause, seeing no point in war for the sake of profit. While she herself was a Corpus like any other, she sought profit in the form of peace rather than tyranny. However being as she were, she worked as a double agent for the Perrin Sequence. She was the insider to Corpus relations as well as their key inside the Board. It also worked out for Voxx's sake, who is also a double agent for the Perrin Sequence. Following a similar philosophy, though she was more cemented in her morally grey judgement. If anything, she just avoids any Corpus jobs that involves potential mass innocent casualties or the destruction of life.

"I'm sorry to not discuss about this to you prior Eudico but as you know, being as high profile as these two young ladies are, it was hard to converse with them without accidentally outing me or Deck 9 entirely, as well as themselves." Biz explained. Eudico only nodded quietly, immediately looking over to Niela. "And why did Sparky over there bring you?" She spat, seeming annoyed still. Niela cleared her throat, attempting her best to diffuse the situation. "I- I'm here on behalf of Ergo Glast, president of the Perrin Sequence. Because of our secret relations to the Corpus, I went in his stay. Mostly because he doesn't actually know Voxx still works for the Corpus. My status is difference since I provide insider information for the Perrin Sequence, unlike Voxx who technically still works for them. However like the philosophy of the Perrin Sequence, Voxx doesn't believe in profit through war. She also avoids putting innocent people in danger and destroying life itself. She truly is a noble warrior I can assure you. She came here to help make amends for what her Corpus has done to your people. Or if anything, spite Nef Anyo because he's a freak in and of itself." Niela added, feeling quite proud of herself. Eudico was silent for a moment before grumbling to herself.

"Alright Sparky, if you really mean to 'make amends' or whatever that hotty totty put it, I got a mission for you..."

* * *

And like that, Voxx was playing for the Solaris. The Solaris have slowly warmed up to her presence as time went on, some were still more wary than others but she did truly want to help liberate the Solaris from Nef Anyo's treachery. No one knew the extent of her hatred of Nef Anyo- maybe Exol and Niela perhaps, but the frame truly loathed that man. Everything he stood for, even the Board saw him as an eccentric and Voxx ticked away the days until Frohd Bek would finally throw him off the board. They were planning to give Alad his post back after all. Better the man who tried to poison the galaxy than a man who's currently trying too.

Having Voxx as a Solaris United wasn't all that bad anyways, because due to Voxx's own insider knowledge, she was able to warn the Solaris of floor sweeps and patrol jumps ahead of time. Even being among the squads and preventing it from time to time. Did she try her best to avoid being stationed on Venus? Of course. Not only did she not wanna jeopardize the Solaris, she also didn't want to give Nef any excuses to ask for her work. The last time she was forced to accept a job from Nef Anyo she was forced to fill in for one of his Brokers who fell ill the week before. It was horrible and she felt horrible being his little pawn for his gambling game. It was the one time she was glad the Tenno beat her.

Aside from her title as 'The Zenurik Hunter' a Corpus mercenary, she was an influential 'Crew Chief', often times being the head of her outpost wherever she's stationed. Most if not all Crewmen would respond to her regardless of where their outpost is. If they're on Neptune, they respond to her. If she's on their planet, they respond to her. She was magnetic that way. However Nef Anyo's soldiers were different. They were the same profit-driven religious maniacs like their former. She loathed them. Which is why she didn't feel bad at all when she shot them in the face with her Cestra.

Voxx's way was intricate. Whether it was Perrin or Solaris, she made sure to never be caught on film down it. They can't track the crime to her if there's no evidence or witnesses. 

She was at the Transit Depot. A low security risk for her, she can get into the systems and redirect certain vehicles from accessing the depot for a short time. It gave her enough time to scrounge the place for resources and take any information involving the Solaris off the property.

But, she supposed she wasn't careful enough. The sound of a beacon alerted her as she glanced towards the entrance. Nef must of sent his goons expecting Solaris. Alright, let's make it quick.

She was a quick flash if anything, no trace of herself or the Corpus that discovered her, good. However before she could get make her grand escape, a voice erupted around her.

"Solaris United will learn to bend to the wills of those before them. They will NOT make the same mistake as their former brethren and will thus pay their consequences!"

Voxx's blood ran cold. She needed to get out of there and  _fast_.

She needed to shake off this Exploiter Orb, she can't risk bringing it back to Deck 9.

A quick around the pond wouldn't hurt her.

 

Stepping onto her K Drive, the frame zipped off, the Exploiter Orb following behind, she can't risk being identified or else Nef Anyo will have her head. What would they do with her when they realize she's been going against their backs this entire time? She wasn't try to betray them! At least, not entirely. She was devoted to the Doctrine, she swore, but Nef Anyo can't be allowed to continue doing this!

It was then that her K Drive was shot in it's right thruster. She quickly lost control and spun out, flinging into the air and landing against the coolant with a loud clash.

It was so cold, so so cold. She's accidentally fell into lakes on the Plains before, but they were easy to navigate through. Coolant however, was a different story. It seeped into her frame like a cold encompassing tomb, thick and vicious. It felt like when she first awoken, the cold embrace of her Cryopod. Or the sleek and frigid floors of Lua when she was incapacitated for several months. No. No she can't go back offline. Not so soon. Not after she woke up so soon. She had so much to day, she was such a crucial member of the Corpus. She was a crucial member to the Solaris and Perrin Sequence! She was  _needed!_ For once in her life she was needed!

She struggled as she tried to swim back up to the surface, but it was like the coolant pulled and weighed her down, the sunlight dimming exponentially the farther she sank. She tried to call for help, anything, but she wasn't able to reach anybody so far below sea level. She couldn't even tell if the dimming was from her optics or the liquid. She can't give up- not again. Yet she felt very tired. She couldn't expend  _all_ her energy, perhaps she could close her eyes, for just a bit...

* * *

Eudico sat quietly on her chair, overlooking Deck 9- Fortuna. There were many Tenno out on Bounties and many coming in to do more for her. However when Solaris started shouting at each other across the floor, Eudico immediately realized something was wrong. Looking to the closest worker, her tone was filled with urgency. "What is happening?"

"Word got out that a high ranking Corpus member is coming to inspect Fortuna." Eudico fell silent, grabbing her voice com and broadcasting across the camp. "We got a Code Blue, All Tenno in the vicinity please leave or hide, Solaris United remain natural. We got Corpus officials coming in. Don't. Say. Anything." And with that, Fortuna was cleared as if nothing happened.

They were silent as they watched the elevator entrance of Fortuna. Surely the Corpus VIP would be entering from there. However, that's not what happened.

There was a thump, from the vents. That was strange, only Tenno took that rou-

Eudico heard shouts and terrified screams. Running over towards the backside of Deck 9, Eudico held up her weapon. "Alright funny guy if you don't-" She froze upon realizing what the assailant was.

It... Was a Zanuka.

 _The_ Zanuka.

Oh no.

Hearing the elevator activate, Eudico's head snapped towards it, seeing the panels slide open.

"Here, Zanuka." The man spoke, a smug grin across his face. The proxy paused her terror on Eudico's workers and trotted over to her masters. Eudico slowly followed the proxy, taking a hesitant seat at her post. The Corpus who decided to pay them a visit, was none other than Alad V.

"...What may I owe this visit too?" Eudico spoke cautiously, keeping her eye on the proxy as Alad stroked it's head. The man sneered, glancing around the place. "Oh, I just was wanting to see  _why_ Voxx spent so much time here."

Eudico froze. Did... Did she out them?

"W-Who?" The Floor Boss tried to feign ignorance but Alad's expression grew cold.

"Don't play dumb with me, Solaris. I know Voxx comes around here. Now I don't want to know why, whatever it is I hope it hurts whatever that fool Nef Anyo is doing. But I'm not here about that."

Eudico, still cautious, learned back forward in her chair.

"...Then what is it, Corpus?"

"Where. Is. Voxx." He seethed. Eudico was silent for a moment. Right. Right Voxx was on a bounty for her, she... Has been away for quite a while, hasn't she? She wasn't normally the type to loiter in the Orb Vallis and fish or anything. What was that frame doing.

"...Here, give me a moment." Eudico spoke quietly, getting up and leaving Alad by himself. The man snarled as he tapped his foot anxiously, glancing around. He looked at a stray worker who was staring at him and glared. "What are you staring at, tin head?" He snapped, causing the worker to quickly look away and go back to his task.

Eudico ran straight to Biz, looking quite panicked.

"What happened Eudi-"

"He wants to know where Voxx is."

"...What?"

"Alad V, he's asking where Voxx is. He has enough of an idea to know she comes here but not what she's doing. I don't know why he's looking for her but I need to give him an aswer before he gets any ideas with that proxy of his."

"...I can see what I can pull up, whatever the last hacking entry was."

Eudico nodded a bit, watching Biz as he turned and retrieved a monitor. Scrolling through the entries, he found a suspicious one far off from Fortuna and hacked into any remaining cameras to see the last recordings. Yep, that's definitely Voxx.

"...She missed a camera."

"She's too far away to be verified." Eudico mumbled.

"Perhaps so." Biz shrugged a bit, but continued searching through camera feeds.

They skipped forward and heard a chilling voice. The voice of an Orb Mother.

"...Oh no. No no no." Eudico panicked glancing around. "Don't tell me she's..."

"That's all I have for you Eudico, I'm sorry."

The Floor Boss contemplated for a moment, and briskly returned to Alad.

"I have my sources, but I think I may know where your Warframe pal went."

* * *

Curse this frigid planet. Why did Nef have to go messing with the ecosystem and ruin it? There was already so many Ice Planets he could of bought off yet he decided to take something as arid as Venus and turn it into a nightmarish winter hell-world. Not to mention the fact the planet was bursting with Thermia and threatening to split it into pieces. A waste of money if you ask him. You can't manufacture any more if your damned planet  _kills_ itself.

He was pointed towards a pond outside the Transportation Depot, there was stated to be Voxx's last known whereabouts. There was nothing, not a trace of a struggle or anything. Where- this couldn't be right. Those damn Solaris didn't know anything, she had to be some where else. She couldn't have just disappeared like that-

It was then that he noticed a toppled over K-Drive. Bright and pastel, just like her. One of the thrusters was blown out, revealing a scrawl on the other side. A grotesque caricature of him. He rolled his eyes slightly, sneering to himself. How  _lovely_ of her to think of him. He looked behind him slightly, a fizzling camera catching his attention. Shot, but not fully out. He looked between the camera and the board a few times before looking into the lake itself. Did she...

She didn't, she couldn't have...

But...

He was quiet for a moment, contemplating what he should do. She wouldn't betray the Corpus like that, she was their best asset. She was  _loyal_ to the Doctrine, loyal to  _him_. She knows what will happen if Frohd finds out she's been working with their enemies behind their back.

Yet.

"Zanuka, finish off the camera for me, I can't let Nef catching me doing this." The proxy complied and shot one of her energy orbs, demolishing the camera.

"If you're in there Voxx, I'm going to sell you for parts." He hissed to himself as he activated his collar and pulled down the visor. He was now in full control of Zanuka. He wouldn't even attempt to try and dive into a coolant pond and find her himself, if the coolant didn't immediately kill him on contact then he'd be left with severe frostbite for the rest of his days. Zanuka, however. Was implemented with anti frost technology... 'Donated' to her from a Frost he dissected a few moons ago. "Find her, Zanuka."

The Proxy dove into the coolant, swimmingly elegantly. Using the visor, Alad V observed through Zanuka's eyes, scanning for any sign of Voxx. "Come on..." He muttered to himself. She had to be there, there was no other way. He'll make Nef pay for doing this to their only super weapon. No proxy could compare to Voxx, he'll admit. And if Nef's arrogance costed them their one leg up on the Tenno, oh he'll have a  _mighty_ word with that sick gambler.

He was silent, holding his breath even. And then he saw it, a hand, an arm, a Voxx.

"Bingo."

Navigating under her, Zanuka swam up, pushing Voxx out of the coolant. Navigating to the shore, Alad dragged her closer onto the snow. Her face plate and body began to fog and condense the water in the air into ice crystals. He wiped away the frost on Voxx's helmet. She was cold,  _extremely_ cold, these temperatures probably would of killed her had she not been a Warframe. Or, he hoped so at least.

* * *

Voxx's vision came back to her slowly, a quiet stir as she tried to focus on her surroundings. The light was bright, a yellow filter. Where... What was she last doing...

Solaris...

Orb...

The Orb Mother.

She's going to kill Solaris United, she needed to get back and warn everyone, Nef Anyo's on to them-

"You're going to force yourself into a hard reboot after waking up so suddenly." A solemn voice spoke. A hand pushed her back to lay down. She glanced around again and realized she wasn't on Venus- no, she was back on Jupiter.

"...Alad?"

Alad was silent as he quietly worked to defrost Voxx's internals. The Warframe twitched as she felt a sting in her lower arm. She looked to see Alad making incisions. Voxx looked back up at Alad, ready to pull her arm back. Alad quickly trapped it under his hand, feeling how tense she became. "Calm down I'm not dissecting your corpse, your internals are extremely frostbitten to the point of malfunction. I'm adding diluted thermia into your stream to see if that'll... Heat things up a bit." Alad began, watching Voxx slowly lean back against the medical table once more.

"It's amazing how you can still move so quickly after being trapped in coolant for several days."

"Several days?!" Voxx squeaked. 

Alad nodded, glancing off towards the horizon. "You'd probably be trapped there longer, had I not gone looking for you."

Voxx's body posture softened slightly. He... Was worried about her?

"Alad I--"

"No, don't say anything." Alad hushed. "I don't want to know what you were doing for them, and I don't ever want to know what you're doing for them." He spoke sharply, causing Voxx to fall silent. Alad continued with the procedure in absolute silence, stitching Voxx back up and helping her sit up. "Your streams are also frozen solid so it'll take the Thermia several hours if not days to thaw out just that alone." Alad V spoke, his voice cynical as ever. Voxx glanced at her lap slightly, giving a tiny nod to the scientist.

Alad was quiet for a moment, sighing to himself as he looked back up at Voxx, a softer expression on his face. "I told Frohd Bek you'll be out of commission for a bit while your systems manually reboot. A K-Drive accident. I also let your ship Cephalon know what happened and she's prepared the necessary precautions for your hab quarters to make your recovery seamless." He spoke quietly, causing Voxx to look up at him.

"Alad, you didn't have to you know..."

He sighed to himself. "Knowing you, you'd probably continue to do work without even a second thought." He grumbled, walking towards his desk. Voxx was silent and glanced away, he was right. Voxx never really did pay attention to her own health. The amount of times shes taxed herself into exhaustion after doing several missions for the Perrin Sequence then turning around to comply to Frohd's beck and call. Alad V glanced at her through his peripheral, sneering slightly. "And you chide me for having bad work ethics? Nobody likes a hypocrite, Voxx." He teased. He sighed to himself and leaned against his hand, tapping away at a data pad. "Your orbiter is at the extraction site, do you think you can make your way there?" He sounded so resigned, it made Voxx ache. She didn't think Alad actually  _worried_ about her, and perhaps it wasn't even that. He knew she kept secrets from him, but he opted it was best not to pry her for them. It saved face for her but what did that say about them? She tried to stand up, wobbling as she placed her feet on the ground. But the moment she let go of the table, she collapsed.

Alad was up instantly and rushed over, looping an arm around Voxx and helping her up. "I... Can I stay just a little longer...?" She mumbled, looking towards Alad. The man was exasperated at best but nodded, helping her back up onto the table. "Only until you get your strength back. I can't risk the Crewmen catching us together." Grabbing his monitor, he raised another desk closer to the observation table and worked next to Voxx, keeping her company.

Voxx was silent, swinging her legs slightly but cringed at all the pain she felt. Heating a body like this could cause shock, but she was resilient, Warframes didn't short out that easily. Regardless however, Warframes weren't insusceptible to pain, especially a frame like Voxx's. Mags were known for having low armor and low health, a glass cannon as they called it. Any stray bullet could take her out which is why she was constantly on the move. It was amazing how Voxx is able to do the things she does as a Mag, but she wasn't completely immune, as Alad figured. The man glanced over at Voxx every so often, watching the sullen frame attempt to move but react in pain or discomfort. Huffing to himself, he glanced down to his work station.

"Alright, let's try this." Grabbing his monitor, he hoisted himself up onto the table and sat next to Voxx, using his residual body heat to help the process. Voxx was quiet as she leaned against Alad, sighing. "This is the only time I'm doing this for you Voxx, if you drop yourself into a Coolant lake again I'll just let you suffer on this table." Alad huffed, trying to work through his own discomfort. She was cold as hell, but at least she looked a little better. The two remained in silence for a while until finally Alad glanced over, a troubled look on his face.

"How many times are you gonna go missing, Voxx?" This wasn't the first time Voxx has vanished. There was times she'd just leave without a trace and won't come back until weeks or even months later. He was starting to get tired of this magic trick.

The frame was silent for a moment, staring at her lap. She doesn't mean to ditch everyone like she does, a lot of the times it's not even her fault. She throws caution to the wind and pays for it. She fell into stasis on Lua, she angered an Exploiter Orb and fell into a Coolant lake, there's even times where she's injured on a remote planet and has to wait until a stray Tenno comes by to reactivate her systems- not to mention the many times where it  _wasn't_ a Tenno who found her and she had to figure her way out of a Grineer advanced prison.

Voxx looked at him, resigned to her answer.

"I... Don't know Alad."

"I don't know."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WOOHOO something involving Voxx's involvement with the Solaris as well as more Niela Tri! She's my favorite Corpus OC that I have and I don't get to write her often. I plan to do at least one Greedy Pull fic for every Corpus planet because who doesn't love symbolism.  
> also fun fact: Voxx got the nicknamed 'The Zenurik Hunter' among Corpus crewmen, due to her Operator's house being Zenurik and it's similarities to 'The Zanuka Hunter'


End file.
